Un bulgare à Poudlard
by Linola
Summary: Le Poudlard Express va bientôt partir, Harry va aller dans une école de magie pour la première fois ! Mais juste avant de traverser ce fameux mur du quais 9 3/4, il croise un regard bleu électrique qui semble aussi surprit que lui. Harry va tout faire pour en savoir plus sur cette étrange personnage qu'est Serapion, sur ce regard qui semblait renfermer tellement de douleur. PAUSE


Serapion Valimich Zoroski avait son sac à dos à ses pieds, et il attendait, debout dans l'entrée, entouré du personnel du complexe, l'arrivée de son paternel et de sa génitrice. Il était assez petit pour son âge, un mètre 45 et des bananes, et était vêtu d'une chemise grise, un pantalon noir pratique, de grosse bottes de combat et d'un long manteau noir où étaient enfoncées ses mains. De long cils faisaient un peu d'ombres sur ses yeux bleus électriques cernés, et son expression était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus froid et d'ennuyé. Ses lèvres rosées étaient pulpeuses, mais pas au point de faire tache sur son visage fin et aristocrate.

Il écoutait distraitement Tit et Makari se disputer sur un énième sujet inintéressant, alors que Yulian essayait de les calmer sans succès. Milyy, son petit chaton blanc comme neige, dormait dans ses cheveux noir jet, comme à son habitude. Les voyant enfin arriver, il n'en dépit pas de son air blasé et embrassa sa mère sans aucune chaleur sur la joue, ses quelques contacts avec elle se résumant à des discutions formelles et vide de sentiments, avant de serrer la main de son père qui lui murmura ceci à l'oreille:

[ Je veux des rapports de ce que tu as appris toutes les semaines compris ? ]

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et recula, empoignant son seul bagage alors qu'il sortait dans le jardin sans un au revoir autre que celui protocolaire qui sortit difficilement de sa bouche, attrapant le porte-loin pour la gare de King's Cross.

* * *

Harry Potter au même moment se retournait, lettre en main vers Hagrid

-Mais Hagrid, c'est écrit quais 9 3/4. Alors qu'il n'y a pas de quais 9 3/4 ! Hagrid ?

Il cligna des yeux, cherchant le demi-géant des yeux sans succès.

-C'est malin...

Le noiraud soupira, attrapant son chariot et se mettant en route pour trouver ce fameux quais.

* * *

Serapion lui arriva dans une salle prévu pour ce genre de transport, une main sur sa bretelle de sac, et l'autre dans sa poche. Il donna rapidement un mot au réceptionniste qui s'inclina, le laissant passer. Le Zoroski se retrouvait devant le fameux mur, blasé. Les moldus s'agitaient dans la gare, grouillant comme des fourmis mêlés à des sorciers qui tentaient de se fondre dans la masse sans trop y parvenir. Une famille remplit de rouquins qui semblait en retard prit quand même le temps de renseigner un petit garçon aux cheveux qui ressemblaient à un nid de corbeaux. L'enfant souriant timidement releva la tête et croisa le regard bleu glacial de Serapion. L'émeraude et le saphir se rencontrèrent uniquement une fraction de seconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour les troubler tout les deux.

* * *

Harry regarda ce garçon la bouche ouverte. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait une aussi belle personne... Mais surtout... Il était comme attiré par ces prunelles gelées qui s'étaient troublées un instant en croisant les siennes... Le Potter secoua la tête, fermant les yeux avant de reporter son attention sur la dame qui le conseillait gentiment. Et quand il voulut voir à nouveau le petit garçon intrigant, celui ci était déjà partit. Harry fit une moue déçu, il aurait voulut lui parler et qui sais ? Devenir son ami ?

* * *

Le bulgare, car tel était sa nationalité, avait traversé le mur, ignorant les commentaires graveleux de Tit au sujet du survivant. Ils n'avaient que 11 ans et ce n'était pas un échange de regard qui allait créer quelque chose... Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Le Zoroski rentra dans le train à quais et le traversa a pas rapides, s'installant dans le wagon du fond en espérant qu'aucun élément perturbateur ne vienne le déranger...

* * *

Harry lui rigolait bruyamment avec Ron, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent interrompre par une petite fille qui cherchait un crapaud. Et de fils en aiguille ils apprirent que le train allait bientôt arriver. Les deux enfants rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent une fois celui ci à l'arrêt, se faisant accoster par Hagrid.

Il était à présent dans la grande salle, attendant d'être repartit. Le survivant après plusieurs minutes de silence s'était retrouvé à Gryffondor au plus grand malheur des Serpentards.

* * *

Serapion s'avança vers la vieille dame qui venait de l'appeler, et s'assit sur le tabouret usé alors que le Choixpeau défraîchit lui cachait la vue.

[ Et bien et bien... Voilà un spécimen intéressant ! Ça faisait plusieurs dizaines d'années que je n'en avais pas vu ! Donc vous êtes quatre hum... ]

Et il hésita longtemps, chacune de ses personnalités correspondant à une maison différente, avant de se décider.

-SERPENTARD !

Le petit garçon cligna des yeux et se leva, rejoignant les verts et argents en soupirant. Sentant un regard insistant sur lui, il les releva et croisa à nouveau ces deux émeraudes qui semblaient déçue. Il détourna rapidement le regard, n'aimant pas du tout cette sensation de culpabilité mêlée à de la peine qu'il ressentait à l'égard de ces prunelles. Une fois arrivé, il s'assit pas très loin d'un petit blond bruyant qui semblait participer au concours de « Je suis le plus riche et le plus célèbre nananinanere ». Certains de ces camarades tentèrent de l'aborder malgré son visage peu engageant, mais ils ne se heurtèrent qu'à un air froid et une absence de réponse.

* * *

Harry lui avait attendu avec impatience que ce garçon inconnu soit repartit, priant pour qu'il soit dans la même maison que lui. Malheureusement son souhait ne fut pas exaucé, et il en fut déçu. Néanmoins, il réussit à croiser son regard bleu si envoûtant qui semblait le fuir depuis le début de la soirée, et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant désolé et triste. Il le regarda s'installer et ignorer les autres élèves, répondant distraitement aux questions de ses propres camarades qui commençaient à ce demander ce qu'avait ce nouveau serpentard de si incroyable pour que le grand Harry Potter lui porte autant d'attention...

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, une semi routine s'était installée, entre Harry qui comprenait enfin pleinement l'ampleur de sa célébrité non désirée, et Serapion qui se retrouvait en temps que paria des Serpentards. En effet, des que les premiers années étaient arrivés dans leurs salle commune, le noiraud avait juste répondu par des regards froid et vide d'émotions aux questions de ses camarades qui, piqués dans leurs égos sur dimensionné, notamment pour Drago Malfoy, s'éloignèrent, le laissant seul face à une rangée de serpents près à faire de lui le soufre douleur de Poudlard.

* * *

Cette année, le premier cours regroupait Gryffons et Serpents en potion, sous la tutelle de Severus Rogue, la chauve-souris des cachots...

Le Zoroski arriva pile à l'heure devant la salle de cours, seul. Il croisa les bras et se cala contre un mur, fermant les yeux et enfouissant son nez dans son écharpe verte et argentée qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il était à Poudlard.

Du brouhaha se fit rapidement entendre, et il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, subissant les remarques et rires peu intelligents de ses camarades de maison. De l'autre côté arrivait les rouges et or qui riait tranquillement, ne se doutant pas de l'atmosphère lourde et pesante qui était présente.

Harry revoyant enfin ce petit noiraud qui avait semblé disparaître de la circulation eut un grand sourire et fit un pas vers lui.

Mais il fut arrêté par le professeur qui ouvrait la porte brusquement, les invitant à rentrer d'un ton sec et lent. Il jeta un coup d'œil haineux au seul Potter restant qui ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé a râler dans sa barbe qu'on le dérangeait toujours.

Le cours se passa étrangement calmement, Harry passant la plus part du temps à essayer de croiser le regard bleu d'un certain bulgare sans succès. Il ne fit par conséquent pas attention à son professeur qui lui envoyait pique sur pique, attendant une quelconque réaction qui lui permettrait d'enlever des points aux gryffondor, mais il n'eut que des réponses polies et courtes, le jeune sorcier étant trop perdu dans ses pensées pour répondre autrement qu'en mode automatique.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est tout pour ce premiers chapitre ^^ J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes et qu'il vous aura plus :3 Pour la publication, ce sera très aléatoire donc ne vous attendez pas à plus d'un chapitre par mois :((( A la prochaine ! 

~Chaos~


End file.
